The present invention relates primarily to a screw lamp base and locking lamp-socket device, in combination, and more particularly, to a screw lamp base, in combination with a locking lamp-socket insert that prevents the interchangement of a compact fluorescent lamp with an incandescent bulb when used in a conventional lamp socket.
The demand for increased energy conservation has stimulated the development of compact electric discharge lamps, such a fluorescent lamps, as screw-in replacements for the standard incandescent bulb. As a result, the use of the compact fluorescent lamp has resulted in a substantial savings at a reduced operating and maintenance cost.
While it is quite cost effective to replace an incandescent bulb with a compact fluorescent lamp, the converse, such as replacing a compact fluorescent lamp with an incandescent bulb, is no longer desirable.
Recreational industries, such as hotels and motels, using these compact fluorescent lamps are subject to pilfering where the expensive compact fluorescent lamp is taken as a souvenir and replaced with an inexpensive incandescent bulb. This exchange is not usually detected in a reasonably short period of time, which may result in an additional operating loss to the facility.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,936,789, granted Jun. 26, 1990, to J. Ugalde, discloses a method and apparatus for preventing the theft of a fluorescent lamp and ballast transformer. The apparatus comprises a threaded adaptor that is screwed into a conventional lamp socket. The receptacle at the top of the adaptor has spring clips that retain the fluorescent lamp to prevent its removal, once engaged. The table lamp, in which the adaptor is installed, is connected via a male polarized plug, to a remote power supply. The power supply is plugged into a standard wall outlet using a tamper proof fastener, preventing its removal. Spring clips within the power supply prevent the removal of the inserted male plug.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,183,604, granted Jan. 15, 1980, to D. A. Tjornhom, Sr., discloses an apparatus for mounting and removing an electrical adapter from a socket. The adapter threads into a standard lamp socket, where a locking tab on the base of the adapter, permits the adapter to be threaded into the socket, but jams the threads of the socket to prevent its removal. A removal tool is used to release the lock structure to permit removal of the adapter.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,467,937, granted Sep. 16, 1969, to O. C. Norton, discloses a lamp socket insert, which serially connects a thermistor disk in the power line circuit to an incandescent lamp bulb to absorb current surges when the lamp is turned on. The peripheral rim, by interference fit, retains the device from falling out of an inverted socket when the lamp is removed.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,422,393, granted Jan. 14, 1969, to V. L. Plagge, discloses a an electric lamp base and socket adapter combination for rapid and simple lamp replacement. The socket adapter screws into a standard socket, and incorporates a female snap fastener and spring conductors for both electrical connection and mechanical support. The male portion of the snap fastener is affixed to the lamp base and is guided into connecting position by the spring conductors.
What is needed is an apparatus that prevents the interchangement of an expensive compact fluorescent lamp with a standard incandescent bulb to prevent the theft of the more expensive lamp. In this regard, the present invention fulfills this need.
The present invention relates to an apparatus that prevents the interchangement or replacement of an expensive compact fluorescent lamp with a standard inexpensive incandescent bulb to deter or prevent the theft of the more expensive lamp. It is comprised of an elongated medium screw lamp base and a locking lamp-socket device, where the combination of the screw lamp base and locking lamp-socket insert permits the operation of the compact fluorescent lamp having the base of the present invention. If, however, the compact fluorescent lamp is substituted with a standard inexpensive incandescent bulb, the bulb will not operate, thereby preventing the interchangement of a compact fluorescent lamp with a standard inexpensive incandescent bulb.
Projecting from the bottom of a compact fluorescent bulb or from the bottom of a conventional electronic ballast housing is the newly designed elongated screw lamp base. The threaded metal screw portion of the base extends axially approximately one-half inch below the bottom of the ballast housing. This extended portion permits the ballast housing assembly to engage in a standard lamp-socket, without bottoming out against the inner surface of a reflector or lamp harp, should one be used.
The center contact of the newly designed screw lamp base extends through an insulated boss that is preferably {fraction (7/32)} of an inch in diameter and {fraction (5/32)} of an inch long, for a medium lamp screw base lamp.
The lamp-socket insert is made from a rigid plastic material, preferably nylon. It is made in the shape of a flat disk, having three tangential cantilever spring-like tines, equally spaced 120 degrees apart. At the end of each tine is a sharpened end that is shaped to permit the insert to freely rotate upon insertion. If there is an attempt to remove the insert by rotating it in a counterclockwise direction, the spring-loaded tangential tines become further engaged with, and bite into, the interior socket sidewall, so that its counter-rotation and subsequent removal is prevented.
When a fluorescent lamp, having an integral electronic ballastxe2x80x94one that uses the newly designed lamp screw basexe2x80x94is screwed into its protected lamp-socket, a hole in the center of the insert receives the extended center contact of the lamp, permitting it to make contact with the centrally located leaf-spring contact of the lamp-socket.
Should an attempt be made to substitute the fluorescent lamp, having the newly designed base, with a conventional incandescent bulb, the center contact in the base of the bulb cannot come in contact with the centrally located leaf-spring contact of the lamp-socket, thereby preventing the bulb from operating. When a lamp or fixture fails to provide illumination, it either draws attention to the fact that the fluorescent lamp has failed or that someone has made off with it.
Accordingly, it is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a novel elongated lamp screw base and lamp-socket insert combination that prevents the interchangement, substitution or replacement of a protected lamp, with a less expensive bulb.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a novel lamp screw base and lamp-socket insert combination to prevent the theft of a compact fluorescent lamp or fluorescent lamp ballast.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a novel lamp screw base whose center contact extends through an insulated boss, where the diameter of the boss is sized to be received through a hole located centrally in the companion lamp-socket insert.
It is still yet another object of the present invention to provide a novel lamp screw base whose center contact is sufficiently extended axially to come in contact with the centrally located leaf-spring contact of the lamp-socket.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a novel lamp screw base, whose threaded metal screw portion extends axially approximately one-half inch below the bottom of a ballast housing to prevent the housing from bottoming out against the inner surface of a reflector, when used.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a novel lamp-socket insert that coacts with the lamp screw base to prevent the interchangement, substitution or replacement of a protected lamp, with a less expensive bulb.
It is still yet a further object of the present invention to provide a novel lamp-socket insert having three tangential cantilever springlike vanes or tines, equally spaced 120 degrees apart, that are shaped to permit easy insertion upon clockwise rotation.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide a novel lamp socket insert, having spring-loaded tangential vanes or tines that become further engaged with, and bite into, the interior socket sidewall, so that a counterclockwise rotation prevents its removal.
A final object of the present invention is to provide a novel elongated lamp screw base and lamp-socket combination that prevents a standard incandescent lamp from being energized.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent upon further review and understanding of the detailed specification and drawings that follow.